GTA: Lucky City
by Mr.EraserRain
Summary: Visit my profile to read more. Tsukasa is fresh off the boat in Lucky City, and with her friend Miyuki in more debt than she can handle. It is up to Tsukasa to help her out, only to get dragged into a criminal underworld and forced to fight for survival.
1. GTA: LC Ch 1 Fresh Off The Boat

"Dave, come on." Tsukasa said as she knocked on the door of the the ships cabin.

"Daddy's back you bitches!" a man screamed from behind the door as a woman moaned. "Daddy's back you bitches!"

"Come on." Tsukasa knocked louder "Tsukasa what are you doing?" Hossan asked "Dave's not coming." Tsukasa pointed at the door as they both stood there in an awkward silence and heard the screams.

"Forget him then. We need to get moving, this boat is going to dock any moment now."

Hossan was an Eastern European man who's English was not so good. And his thick accent did not aid in that. Here He wore a dirty blue wind breaker and dark blue sweatpants.

"Here pass me that." Hossan said to Tsukasa. She pulled down a ladder and handed it to him.

Tsukasa was about twenty eight years old, she was cute with stunning purple eyes and silky purple hair. She was known for her beauty, but never showed interest in the men on the ship. Even though she had spent the last seven months on the "Lucky Star" cargo ship. She was always wearing a school girls outfit with a brown leather jacket over top of it.

She had a 'mysterious past' as described by most of the crew. She did not talk much, and only seemed to talk to Hossan.

"Whooh, Yeah! There she is...Lucky City." said Hossan Tsukasa looked onward from the upper deck of the ship as the lights and sounds of the city began to become greater. She looked onward to the sight of the Yagami Bridge But an ominous feeling overcome Tsukasa as she entered the interior of the ship. Almost as if she was going to be in trouble soon.

"...yeah" Tsukasa gulped down and said in a nervous voice.

"You ever been?" Hossan looked at her with a questionable expression.

"No..." Tsukasa retorted "Crazy place." Hossan said as his eyes lit up. "You'll like it here."

They moved into the galley as they passed some lazy people sitting on the floor. One playing a hand held video game.

"So...what are you going to do here?" Tsukasa said "I might come back on board the Lucky Star...or I might try to make a go of it. Like they say, it is the land of opportunity. I always wanted to make it big own a nice place, get a dog, a house...live the dream."

"Like my friend?" Tsukasa said "OH YEAH!" Hossan exclaimed "Yes she's got a lot, houses, men, cars, parties. She writes to me in these crazy emails and after I got into trouble, I thought maybe...well...uh..." Tsukasa paused "And then I got this gig and spent the last seven months with you fine people."

She stumbled over a drunk man in the hallway. "And I just forgot about it until now." Tsukasa finished They walked through the kitchen, there was a man in a white apron who appeared to be baking a cake, but Tsukasa saw him take a small box from his pocket and pour some card like iobjects into the mixture. She stood there staring at him.

She mouthed what was written on the cards. "Princess Robot Bubbleg..." She was cut off by Hossan.

"Tsukasa, hurry." Hossan tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, anyways, after the war finished I couldn't get a job...nobody could. So...I uh...did some dumb things and got involved with some idiots."

"Oh, we all do dumb things." he placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "That's what makes us human."

"Could be" Tsukasa said under her breath as she looked at the metal floor.

They stepped out onto the lower deck as they saw a car being lifted by a crane onto the docks. Tsukasa looked out to see giant warehouses and skyscrapers as far as they eye can see. She stood in awe as she noticed the Broker Bridge and all the small lights which she knew were possibly hundreds of cars and trucks. They exited the boat down a ramp now. No one there could speak English except for them. As they stepped off the ramp, Hossan went his own way to see a woman who was ecstatic to see him. But Tsukasa stayed behind and waited for her friend to show up.

A beat up brown taxi cab drove down the hill dangerously fast and almost ran into the car that was being loaded off the Lucky Star. The rcar pulled up in front of Tsukasa and the door opened.

A few beer bottles fell out of the car door and broke on the ground as a pretty pink haired woman leaped out from the drivers seat. She wore large round glasses and a schoolgirl uniform with a tan and black colored shirt on over top of it.

"Tsukasa, my friend! I can't believe you're here! Welcome to America." she exclaimed.

"Miyuki, my friend! It has been so long since I've seen you." She hugged her tightly "" Tsukasa said "What?...good to see you to." Miyuki said nervously.

"You haven't forgotten our language have you?" Tsukasa said "Umm... Maybe a little. I've been here for about ten years now!You can speak English!"Miyuki said Miyuki yelled "Remember we learned it from those American guys with the big..." "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah..." Tsukasa cut her off "Ahh...you'll do fine here.

Well, in any case its good to see you again." Miyuki said as she put her arm around Tsukasa and lead her over to the taxi.

"I can't believe you made it! Shit...I have to tell you I had quite a night last night. Two men. This is the land of opportunity." Miyuki threw Tsukasa's suitcase in the trunk "I've made it!" Miyuki yelled as she opened a beer and chugged it."Sorry, I'm a touch drunk." Miyuki stumbled and dropped the bottle.

"A touch?" Tsukasa questioned Miyuki started to yell into the air. " MY FRIEND IS HERE. WE'RE GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!"

"Woah! Miyuki, Miyuki-chan, come on, come on, relax." Tsukasa caught her as she fell backwards.  
Some construction workers were getting annoyed at the commotion.

"Just take over the world somewhere else alright?" The construction worker yelled. "Your in the damn way."

"Screw you, screw you all, my friend is here! Tsukasa Hiiragi, she's the fucking man, bitches." Miyuki screamed to them "Miyuki, come on lets go...to the mansion, eh?" Tsukasa said with a curious look on her face.

"Yes...the mansion. Yeah!" Miyuki said nervously as she stumbled to get into the passenger seat of the taxi "Maybe you should drive."

"Maybe I should" Tsukasa replied "Hey, is this a cab? Wheres the sports car?"

"Err...its in the shop...come on." She pointed to the GPS "Here use this to get to the mansion."

Tsukasa looked down toward the center of the vehicle just below the radio. The streets on the map lit up bright yellow. She could hear some Japanese pop song playing on the radio, she knew she must have been in a heavily Asian and Japanese part of Lucky City. And being Japanese she felt kind of like she belonged here. Which is probably why Miyuki-chan lived here.

"So, why don't you show me around the city?" Tsukasa asked

"Terrorists." Miyuki said

"What?" Tsukasa questioned

"Terrorists, there's been a big scare and due to the xenophobia expressed by almost every resident in the metropolitan area of the city, you can't go acrossthe bridges so well. And you without a Visa. I would just stay in Little Tokyo." Miyuki warned.

"Whats a zenei, zeneie fobae?" Tsukasa said puzzled.

**"Xenophobia** is a dislike and/or fear of that which is unknown or different from oneself. It comes from the Greek words (_xenos_), meaning "stranger," "foreigner" and (_phobos_), meaning "fear." The term is typically used to describe a fear or dislike of forigners or of people significantly different from oneself, usually in the context of visibly differentiated minorities." Miyuki finished

"......................................W-What?..................." O_o Tsukasa just looked at Miyuki.

They then passed an old decrepit building with boarded up windows and a fading sign. That read "Takara Enterprises"

"That's my cab depot, its where I make all my money." Miyuki said in her drunken state.

"Tsukasa, have you ever had two men at once?" Miyuki calmly asked Tsukasa's face turned red. "Ahh...well...look we're here...wait, this is it. This is the mansion?" Tsukasa said sadly "Its just a temporary place." she retorted quickly. "The mansion is coming my friend. That is the dream...follow me"

They stepped out of the car and made their way upstairs. Tsukasa noticed all the graffiti that was sprayed all over the walls. And how there was not even a doorknob on the front door.

"Hahaha, come in, come in." Miyuki said as she placed Tsukasa's suitcas on the filthy carpet "Make yourself at home, what's mine is yours."  
Miyuki ran over to the pullout sofa next to the broken television set. And she smashed a cockroach as it scurried across the floor.

"Got him! Little bastard! If he paid rent I wouldn't care." Miyuki smiled She tried to scrape it off the bottom of her shoe, but to no avail. Then she looked over at Tsukasa who looked very angry at her.

"Ahh...well...Tsukasa-chan...its so good to see you." Miyuki jumped onto the pullout sofa only to be poked in the back by a spring, drawing blood, which she wiped on the pillow. "Oh, well I didn't like this shirt anyways." she said as the blood stain got slightly bigger.

"So..." Miyuki said awkwardly "So..." Tsukasa said with anger "Are you full of crap or what?!"

"What?" Miyuki said as if she were genuinely surprised "So wheres the condo? Wheres the sports car? Wheres the men, the money?"

"What are you talking about?" Miyuki said "In the letters to my mother, in the letters to me. All I hear about is Miss Big, Miss Miyuki-chan, living the American dream. Sports cars, men, money, condos, the beach...opportunity. I come here and the only thing big about your life is the cockroaches." Tsukasa finished

"That's right I got the best cockroaches. I got the best dirt." Miyuki replied sarcastically as Tsukasa laughed "Screw you, you idiot." Tsukasa replied laughingly

"Okay, I'm an idiot. But you must admit. I have got the best line in bullshit you have ever heard." Miyuki said cockily "Yes, this I know." said Tsukasa "But here." Miyuki stood up to confront Tsukasa. "All I needed was one good girl. One good girl and I could do well. Not 'take over the world', but okay...now maybe I have this." Miyuki put her hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. She then made her way over to the small kitchen and poured herself some black coffee from the brewer.

"Now, what about you?" Miyuki asked "What about me?" she said "Well, why did you leave Japan for all this time? First I hear your running with the wrong kind. Then I hear you joined the Navy of Japan. Now your here in Lucky City. You never tell me anything."

"No" Tsukasa replied "What do you mean no?" Miyuki expected an answer "I mean I'm not telling you anything. Another time." Tsukasa said strongly

"Oooh...mystery woman...strange and exotic schoolgirl in sera fuku. What happened, did your captain get you pregnant?" Miyuki said with a smile Tsukasa's face turned red with embarrassment. "Screw you...I mean no, no, nothing like that. The ships were fine. It was before that. Two things. You remember during the Japan/Russia conflict. We did some bad things and bad things happened to us." She laughed slightly. "War is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other. I was very young, and very angry. Maybe that's no excuse. What do you think Miyuki?...Miyuki?..." She looked over to see Miyuki half asleep and drool going down her mouth. Tsukasa pounded on the table, waking her up abruptly.

"MIYUKI!" Tsukasa yelled "Are you sleeping, you haven't changed a bit since high school. Come on."

"Huh...no way." Miyuki wiped the drool on her sleeve. "What time is it?" she looked at her watch. "Shit...I have to take the cab back...It's on a shift." She finally took a drink of the coffee she poured. "Phhhh..." She spit it all over Tsukasa. "This tastes like a rat shit in it!"

"Eww..." Tsukasa cried "Sorry, I have to go. You should meet me at the cab depot tomorrow morning. It's late. Don't worry its easy, out the door, turn left and then another left at the diner." Miyuki said fast "What are you talking about...diner?" Tsukasa said worried as she wiped the spit off of her jacket "Go down one block and then turn right on Ohagi." Miyuki said hurried "I'm new here." Tsukasa said loudly "Then walk all the way down the street and we are right there on the left corner of Ichigo Street." Miyuki said "Ichigo...like strawberries?" Tsukasa was confused "It's really flash. We got some great cars. Here give me a hug Tsukasa-chan. Its good to have you here friend. I've got something for you..." just then Miyuki's phone began to ring "Oh, damn,damn,damn..."

She answered it.

"Yes Akira-sama forgive me...okay...no...no...please don't kill me off, eh? Okay...yes,no,um...bye." she hung up abruptly as she ran out of the apartment.

Tsukasa just decided to give up and laid down on her sofa couch and try to go to sleep for the night. But she would not sleep tonight if she knew what kind of day she was in store for tomorrow.

Chapter 1 End


	2. GTA: LC Ch 2 It's Your Call

Tsukasa woke up to the sounds of car alarms and a homeless man falling drunk down her apartment staircase. She walked outside and onto the sidewalk and into bright sun light. It was about ten o'clock in the morning and she was skill pretty tired from the events of the previous night.

She felt her stomach growl as she remembered she had forgotten to eat dinner last night. She saw a hot dog stand across the street and thought about getting a bite to eat there. But at that same moment a pidgin landed on the cart. The vendor yelled "Another of these flying rats" he said in a gruff voice. He proceeded to take out a baseball bat from underneath his cart and smash it in front of everyone, as a small explosion of blood and feathers flew everywhere. He then went back to serving the hot dogs, and the people seemed to not really car. Possibly because they were rignt outside of a bar named "Oni-chans".  
She started to walk away when she spotted the diner on the corner Miyuki had described. She walked up to the dilapidated steps into the grisly place. She asked the blond woman at the counter for some food. And Tsukasa reached into her wallet to get some money. When she realized she only had about fifty dollars to her name, she handed a dollar over to the woman who went back and brought back a greasy burger and handed it to her. And just as Tsukasa took her first bite the woman proceeded to say "I dropped that in the kitchen." But Tsukasa thought that she would not have a chance to get again for a while, so she just decided to go with the flow of Lucky City and just ignore it. She left the diner and kept on walking down the street, as she appeared at Miyuki's cab depot she saw many strange people walking the streets. Every kind of person you could imagine. Indian, Russian, Asian, Hispanic, Black. Short, tall, fat, skinny. She was enthralled by the diversity of the city so much that she did not notice the tan Voodoo that almost hit her. The driver just yell "I will break you" and kept on driving.

She made her way into the depot and walked into a conversation between Miyuki and a man. They were both sitting at a desk with out-of-date computers and phones on it. The man word a red dress shirt with a blue tie, black pants and black tennis shoes. He had brown hair and looked like he was kind of nervous. But something told Tsukasa that that was just the way he looked all the time.

"Minoru, when I look into your eyes, I see little Miyuki-chan's I see little Minoru-san's. I see stars, I see angels. In my homeland we have a saying..." Miyuki said as Tsukasa entered the room.

"Ohh...Minoru, this is my friend Tsukasa Hiiragi. Tsukasa this is Minoru Shiraishi. The man I told you about. See everything I tell you isn't bullshit, eh?" Miyuki said as her and Minoru shook hands.

"I'll bet most of it was." Minoru said as she shook her hand.

"This is the man I am going to marry" Miyuki said "Whatever you say..." Minoru just sat there and said as a woman in with pink hair and a blue fuzzy suit with black high heal shoes walked into the room.

"I thought you were going to marry me, honey?" the woman said as she wrapped her arm around him "Ahh...Akira...great...your crazy man..." Miyuki said shuddering "You should lose a few pounds." Akira said with a scowl on her face.

"I...know...I'm a fat bitch...what can I do." Miyuki could only look at the ground Tsukasa stared with anger at Akira "Pay your debts..." Akira retorted "I will do that...we spoke of this." Miyuki said "No...WE didn't speak, YOU spoke. And then you tricked me and treated me like a bitch." Akira yelled "No...I treated you like an idiot...not a bitch." Miyuki nervously said.

"I guess its true. The beautiful man here likes a woman with a sense of humor. Hoho, I'm laughing" Akira put her hand on Minoru's chin lovingly.

"I'll get you the money soon." Miyuki pleaded "I know." And then turning her attention to Tsukasa and said " Miyuki, tell this yokel here to stop staring at me, before I cut her head off and put pictures of it up on the internet." Akira left the room just then.

"Oh...yeah...great..." Miyuki tried to get out "Yeah, fantastic." Minoru said sarcastically "That's Akira, all charm." Miyuki said "Come on Tsukasa, lets get out of her." They both left the room and entered to garage. "Goodbye darling." She waved goodbye to her (not) boyfriend.

"Okay, Tsukasa I need you to drive us to a hardware store on Katana Street." They both entered one of the brown taxi cabs and took the corner to the road in front of the depot.

"Are you doing some home improvements Miyuki-chan? Are you going to build that mansion you told me about?" "Ha ha, funny guy, we are going to get us some money. You need money to do anything in this city. Your taking me to a backroom gambling game where I am going to win all the cash we need to really see this town. Nightclubs, men, exctra, exctra."

"You can play right?" Tsukasa asked "Damn straight. In fact they call me 'The Janitor'." Miyuki said "Because you always lose and they make you mop the floor?"Tsukasa asked laughingly "Funny." she said sarcastically "No, I'm the Janitor because I always clean up. I always win, get it?"

"I hope your cards are better than your nicknames." Tsukasa said "Yeah, but the only problem is that I am gambling with some money I was meant to give to some Albanian scumbags. Here's hoping that they don't show up, eh?"

"We've got lone sharks after us, Miyuki? What's going on?" Tsukasa said worryingly "If I win this game, I will have enough to pay them back ten fold. There wimps any way." Miyuki said with confidence They had pulled up in front of the hardware store, and Miyuki got out.

"Oh, Tsukasa, here take my old phone and call me if you see them coming. My new number should be in there. And don't hurt them, the debt will just increase."

On the lookout, Tsukasa decided to turn on the radio.

"It's a world, where robots reign supreme. And radioactive nymphomaniac plants, sleep with scarily mature women dressed as schoolgirls. A grown woman was abandoned in the Japanese countryside by her dead ninja parents. Taken in by a lonely master. Trained in the dark arts. PRINCESS ROBOT BUBBLEGUM! The anime star is back. Along with Saki, her teleporting animal sidekick. Watch as she battles an alien armada, and takes on bad translations and dubbing. Only a hypersexualized nerds fantasy can save humanity. By sleeping with it. Its anime at it's finest. With incomprehensible narrative, wretched dialog, and creep misogynistic sexuality. Princess Robot Bubblegum. It's finally here. The new adventures of an anime superstar. Watch it only on Just Anime Network." The voice on the radio finished.

"Wow, that was offensive." Tsukasa said as she changed the channel.

"Welcome back to WKTT, some bleeding heart liberals are complaining about police brutality. But some people say that their encounter with the police has changed them. 'Have you ever had a nightstick up your ass? That changes your attitude real fast.' a man from Fishmarket North under the Broker Bridge said..." A woman's voice came on the radio.

"Firearms news brought to you by Patriot Beer."

Tsukasa's new phone began to ring and the ID said Miyuki so she answered it.

"Miyuki, are you winning?" Tsukasa quickly asked "Yeah, I'm firing so many bullets its like I'm an AK."

The call ended, and Tsukasa turned her attention back to the radio.

"Its immigrants that art flooding our city with illegal weapons." A woman on the radio said As then a tan sedan pulled around the corner with the two Albanians that Miyuki described in it.

"And these must be the loan sharks." Tsukasa said to herself Tsukasa quickly pulled out her phone and started to look for Miyuki's number.

"Lets see.....................hold on....................uh oh...................wait.........." She kept pushing random buttons.

The two men entered the store.

She got a dial tone.

"...Hello, it's Kyon what do you want...?" The voice said

"...Who...?" Tsukasa asked

"...What...Do you want Konata?" The voice asked "...Don't call me again...idiot..." He hung up.

Tsukasa just stared at the phones screen. "...What was that about...I didn't know either of those people" She said

Miyuki ran around the back of the store through the ally and entered the taxi.

"Thank God, I'm alive. WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!!!" Miyuki yelled

The two men dashed across the street to their car "We'll get our money Miyuki." they yelled at the girls.

"Tsukasa, drive, we have to get away from them. But don't hurt them, the debt will just increase.  
The man in the passenger seat of the Albanian's car pulled out a pistol and fired three rounds into the side of the car. One bullet breaking the side view mirror into tiny fragments.

A crowd of people ran screaming on the sidewalk. Tsukasa sped away.

"Just like old time, eh?" Miyuki said in an attempt to comfort herself from the fear of dying.

"Yeah, but back then we we're dodging bombs, not loan sharks."

Tsukasa saw the gate to the park and she thought she could lose them in drove down the brick walkway avoiding running over any pedestrians and went up through the gazebo and back down through the other gate onto the road in front of an internet cafe. She looked in the rear view mirror just in time to see the Albanians drive up the gazebo and wreck into a post. Tsukasa drove as fast as she could back to the depot to drop off Miyuki.

"Do you think they saw me?" Miyuki asked nervously "Of course they saw you, your a very distinctive woman." Tsukasa replied.

"And that's why men love me. So screw those Albanian's, they will get their money." Miyuki said "Why don't you stand up to them, where is your pride?" Tsukasa asked "Tsukasa,your new. You don't know how things work We are at the bottom of the barrel, the thugs push us around, but they are not to be feared. It's those Japanese mobsters, Akira's bosses, that run everything. Be careful of them."

"Your telling me to behave, Miss Janitor?" Tsukasa retorted "I lost it this time, but I will get it back." Miyuki said "I'll believe it when I see it." Tsukasa said They arrived at the depot.

"We're here, you like the phone? Keep it, maybe you will one day get a premium quality one like mine. Then you will have really made it." Miyuki said "I can only wish." Tsukasa said "See you later, friend." Miyuki waved goodbye then went inside the depot Tsukasa went home to get some rest.


	3. GTA: LC Ch 3 Payback

Tsukasa awoke later that evening to the sound of her phone going off. It was Miyuki-chan. It was a text message and it read. "Shit, need help, come to the depot quick!" Tsukasa ran down the staircase of her apartment and out the front door. She got into the taxi she had parked outside of her house earlier. She drove as fast as she could to the depot. She ran into the depot in time to catch an argument between Miyuki and two Albanians.

"Come on Darden, what's your problem?" Miyuki pleaded "I don't have a problem...you do." the man in the black track suit said as he pulled a pocket knife out. And the other man in a black and white leather jacket threw her out-of-date computer on the floor.

"Don't be a dick man, come o..." Miyuki tried to get out as the man in the leather jacket put her in a headlock. And the man in the black track suit, named Darden, waved the knife in her face.

"Wheres your Japanese friend now, eh?" Darden said tauntingly.

"She's not my friend...she's my load shark..." Miyuki tried to lie her way out Tsukasa now ran into the room and yelled "Stop this!"

"Who are you?" Darden asked as he pointed the knife at Tsukasa.

"Get out of here." Tsukasa said "NO!" yelled Darden as he swung the knife at her.

"YES!" Screamed Tsukasa as she twisted his arm and pushed him on the ground, taking his knife.

"My arm...it's broken." Screamed Darden laying on the floor.

"And what about you?" Tsukasa pointed the knife at the man who had just let go of Miyuki.

"Come on.", the man in the leather jacket picked up his friend and ran out the door.

"And if you come back I'll kill you! You understand?" Tsukasa yelled as they ran away.

"You forgot this you Albanian pricks!" Miyuki yelled as she took the knife off of Tsukasa and threw it into the garage.

Tsukasa kicked the Sprunk machine beside of her in anger as she just realized what had happened to her.

"Why did you do that?" Miyuki asked.

"He was going to stab me!" Tsukasa retorted.

"No, he was going to kill you!" Miyuki replied. "Now look at this mess." She pointed to the smashed up computer on the floor. "Screwed again." She started to cry. "Do you know why I'm not living in a condo, with super model men? It's because of shit like this."

"Well, now that that's over, I'm going back to the apartment to get some sleep." She just walked out the door. "And if you have anymore trouble, just call me." She got into her car and drove back to the apartment. She went up stairs and fell face first into the pillow on the pull out sofa and fell asleep.  
Tsukasa awoke that morning and went outside and walked over to the hot dog stand across the street and got one to eat. It would have been better if she hadn't seen feathers still on the counter from the previous morning.

She proceeded to walk to the depot to see Miyuki when she was stopped by a man in a red baseball cap.

"How are you doing?" The man asked.

"Hello, good thank you very much." Tsukasa was a little weirded out by him.

"Yes, Herro thele to you to. Did you just step off the boat?" The man said to her meanly "Excuse me?!" Tsukasa said annoyed.

"Your excused, bitch, your excused. Now go back to work on your rice patty." the man began to walk away "Your a dick." Tsukasa yelled at him.

"I'm a rich dick, friend. I'm young and rick and loaded!" he turned back toward her like he forgot something.

"Tell you what, have a hundred bucks. One Uncle Sam and Benjamin MotherFuckin' Franklin. FREEDOM!" he walked away then yelled "This coke is okay!"

Tsukasa just kept the money and kept on walking to the depot.

When she got there she had not seen anybody around. Not Miyuki or Minoru or even Akira, thankfully. Just as she was ready to call Miyuki, her phone rang.

It was Miyuki-chan.

She answered it. "Tsukasa, Darden has cornered me at a basketball court on Yumi Street." Miyuki yelled into the phone.

"What do they want from you?!" Tsukasa questioned.

"Oh...I don't know what they could possibly want, can you?" Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Tsukasa said.

She did not have her car with her at the moment, so she had to hail a cab. And she took it to her destination. When she got there the fare was fourty eight dollars.

"For 8 blocks?" Tsukasa said in surprise.

"Yeah, that's the total..." The cab driver said in a thick Indian accent.

"It's a good thing that American gave me this money." She got out of the car and ran another block to see Miyuki being knocked on the ground by Darden and another man.

"Listen Darden, I'll get the money." Miyuki pleaded "It was just a misunderstanding...OH..." He kicked her in the stomach.

"Where is my fried? The one in the leather jacket." Darden yelled at her.

"How should I know?" Miyuki said "Hey!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

"Shit, there she is, get her." Darden told other man as he ran away with his arm in a sling.

The man ran toward Tsukasa "I told you guys to stop, now its too late." Tsukasa warned The man threw a punch but she ducked under it and came up and punched him in the throat. The she spun around and kicked him in the chest and knocked him out on the blacktop.

And all that was left was Darden.

"Are you alright, Miyuki-chan?" Tsukasa said as she helped her up off the basketball court.

"Yes, now all we have to do is get Darden." Miyuki said as she ran over to her taxi. "There he is, hes getting into his car." Miyuki pointed at him.

"Lets get him." Tsukasa said as she got in the drivers seat of the taxi and beagn the chase with Miyuki beside her.  
Darden took off down the street almost hitting many pedestrians. As Tsukasa and Miyuki followed.

Miyuki said "These guys think they are better than me. They think that they can push me around and beat me up because...because they are more of them. Well, no longer. Me and you Tsukasa, me and you are going to show them."

They came upon Darden almost running into a Redwood cigarette truck and caused an accident for other cars on the road.

"Darden smashed all my stuff, who does he think he is? Who does he think hes fucking with? Tasuka Enterprises that who. We're going to the top Tsukasa. The Top!" Miyuki exclaimed.

They approached Dardens' abandoned car and saw him fleeing up the metal stairs of an abandoned warehouse.

"For right now, lets just try to just survive." Tsukasa said.

"Stay here, I will end this." Tsukasa said as she exited the vehicle and ran up the metal staircase. She chased Darden into a room with a large glass window in it. and saw him cornered. With just a knife in the hand that was not broken. He was an easy opponent to defeat. But when she grabbed his arm and pushed him back he ran into the old glass window and it shattered like it wasn't even there. Tsukasa tried to grab him, but missed. It was a good thirty foot drop the the river below. He was dead.

"Ahh...I promised myself I wouldn't kill people here." Tsukasa exclaimed as she ran back to the taxi. She got back in the drivers seat.

"Darden ain't a problem for you any more. He's not a problem for anyone any more." Tsukasa said sadly.

"Thank you...Drive me back to the depot, these bruises are starting to hurt." Miyuki said as Tsukasa pulled out of the warehouse area.

"These men, these shylocks like Darden. There always trying to squeeze you for everything. A man in Asia...another Japanese...Sojiro. He always believed that I owed him money when I did not. It made my life impossible. There was no avoiding him. Tsukasa said seriously.

"And did you deal with him like Darden?"

"No, he had too many connections for that. I had to leave. He was one of the reasons I came here." Tsukasa said "And to see me, of course." Miyuki said laughingly "Of course." Tsukasa sighed "There won't be any problems for us now. It's all smooth sailing from here on out." Miyuki said calmly "We will see if things are that simple." Tsukasa said as optimistically as possible. As she pulled up the the depot.

"Here's some money for your troubles." Miyuki said as she handed her a few hundred dollars and got out of the car. "See you later." Tsukasa said as she drove back home to watch some television.

Chapter 3 End


	4. GTA: LC Ch 4 Crime

Later that evening at the cab depot, Tsukasa walked in on a conversation between Akira and Minoru.

"Hey there sweetie, forget about that fat cow." Akira said with a cheesy smile.

"Please stop talking." Minoru said "But she's a bitch, and your a god." Akira looked over to the door to see Tsukasa walk in. "Speaking of bitches." Akira said looking at her.

Tsukasa said nothing in response to that, but just stared at Akira.

"Oh, hey Tsukasa." Minoru said happily just to escape the advances of Akira.

"Hi there, where's Miyuki?" Tsukasa asked Minoru "That's a good question." Akira said. "Hey bitch, go get me a coffee." Akira said pointing at the brewer in the corner of the room.

"What?" Tsukasa said strongly.

"Get me a fucking coffee!" Akira yelled.

Tsukasa just stared daggers at her.

"Come on...I'll get you one." Akira said strangely Tsukasa just kept staring at her "What? If you keep staring at me I'll take out one of your eyeballs." Akira screamed at her.

"Give her a break she's new to this country." Minoru defended Tsukasa.

"Did you walk straight out of some kind of an anime series?" Akira asked her.

"Yeah," Tsukasa said sarcastically "Princess Robot Bubblegum"

"Excellent! Now stop fucking staring at me. I mean I know I'm good looking and everything but come on." Akira said Tsukasa looked at Minoru to see him just shaking his head.

"Hey, but I heard what you did to Darden. And I'd be willing to forget that if you did a job for me." Akira said staring back at her.

"And if I don't?" Tsukasa asked.

"You die." Akira looked her in the eyes and said.

"Well, I suppose I have no choice then." Tsukasa said.

"Exactly, now walk with me." Akira said as she walked out the door of the depot.

"Where are we going." Tsukasa asked as she followed her.

"To the train station." Akira said "Why?" Tsukasa asked.

"Because of your friend. And until she or you pay me back. Your asses are mine." Akira said They walked down the street. Tsukasa was considerate of other pedestrians but Akira just pushed anyone who was in her way, out of it.

"Move along, hag." Akira said as she kicked an old woman's cane out from under her and knocked her on the ground. Tsukasa helped her up.

"Come on, peasant, don't waste my time." Akira said. She got out her pack of Redwood cigarettes and started to burn through the pack.

"Whats wrong with you? Are you going to jump me?" Tsukasa said.

"No, I just had a late night last night. I spent it with Hiyori." Akira said "Who?" Tsukasa asked "She's the woman in charge. The big boss. But you will find that out soon." Akira said "Anyways, we're her now just get on the subway and take it to its next destination. Then when your there, there should be a white car parked outside the station. I need you to steal it. The man who owes me won't pay so I'm taking this as payment." Akra told Tsukasa "And then we're even?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Yes." Akira said bluntly.

"Alright then, I'll get the car." Tuskasa said.

Tsukasa ran up the staircase and up to the train platform. The graffiti covered train approached and slowed down and stopped and then the sliding doors opened up and she sat down in a near broken seat next to a man who looked as if he lived on that train. After about five minutes of travel, she arrived at her destination and walked off the train platform. She saw the white car, just as Akira had described to her. She saw the keys were still in the ignition. She stepped inside the car into the drivers seat. She drove off, but something didn't feel right. She thought it was too easy. Just then a police cruiser pulled up behind her and the sirens went off.

Tsukasa sped up and tried to out run them. Street after street went by as yet another cruiser joined the chase.

Tsukasa saw a pay n' spray up ahead but had to be out of sight to use it. She took off through an ally and almost half way through, she almost hit a homeless man . Unfortunately for him, but fortunate for Tsukasa, the first police cruiser hit him head on. Causing them to break hard and the second police cruiser slamed into the back of them. Tsukasa got into the pay n' spray waited for the heat to die down. Then when the coast was clear, she drove back to the depot to give the car to Akira. She dropped the car off, but not before she checked the glove compartment for any cash. She had gotten about a hundred dollars out of this little adventure. And now she thought Miyuki and her could be free.

She was on her way back to her apartment that night, when she spotted the man who had made fun of her and given her a hundred dollars. She decided to confront him, because he was standing on a street corner shouting at people.

"How are you doing?" the man asked "Okay, Mister American Dream." Tsukasa replied.

"That's nice, real nice." The man said as he shook, it was as if he was under the influence of some drug.

"Oh, hey, I remember you." the man said.

"Yeah, I remember you too." Tsukasa siad.

"How time flies when your having fun." he said.

"Yes...and you defiantly have been having fun." Tsukasa said as he pulled out a joint and smoked it.

"Listen dude, you wanna make a quick buck? Come with me." The man said.

Tsukasa let him into the car with her.

"Take me over to Hellsing Avenue." the man ordered Tsukasa drove there.

"So, what are you going to show me?" Tsukasa asked.

"Dude, this is supposed to be the biggest crack rock in the world. These guys are fucking scientists. This thing is supposed to be bigger than my fist, bigger than a melon. Fuckin' genius. Its gonna last me weeks." The man said "Sure it will..." Tsukasa said sarcastically.

"The bidding war was fierce though, like being on the trading room floor yeah. HAH!" the man laughed "By the way, my names Brian, what's yours?"

"Tsukasa Hiiragi." She said.

"I'm not gonna remember that but okay." Brian said \They arrived at Hellsing Avenue.

Brian got out of the car.

"Lets hope this thing isn't to heavy to carry ny myself dude, YEAH!" Brian exclaimed as he wend tover to some men standing in the ally way.

Brian got back into the car.

"Did you get it?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, but it ain't a rock..." Brian said "I am sorr..." Tsukasa was interrupted "ITS A FUCKIN' BOULDER! This shits gonna blast me to the moon." Brian yelled as people on the street stared at him. "What's that film where that guy is on a mountain and he's chased by that huge boulder?" Brian asked.

"I don't know." Tsukasa replied.

"Shit dude, I should remember this. Anyways thats how I'm gonna feel after I smake this!" Brian yelled "Okay, you can stop here."

"Is this your place?" Tsukasa questioned.

"Yeah...kind of... no. It doesn't matter. Here's some dollar. Appreciate the ride." Brian handed her two hundred dollars.

Tsukasa had enough for the night and decided to go home to get some rest.

Tsukasa awoke up that following morning and went down the street to get a rather bland and devoid of nutritional breakfast from the diner. She then went over to the cab depot to see what she could do to help Miyuki. Upon walking into the office through the garage she saw Miyuki sitting in a in a fold out chair, drinking coffee, looking depressed.

"Hey, Miyuki" Tsukasa said cheerfully "Bullshit..." Miyuki said with a frown on her face.

"Whats bullshit?" she tried to sound as concerned as possible "Minoru..." Miyuki said as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, what about him?" Tsukasa asked "I like him...I really like him..." She said on the verge of tears.

"But you keep messing around with other men." Tsukasa said "Yeah...wait...no...I think he's messing around with Akira." Miyuki said quickly "I saw her car parked outside of his place the other day." She want on to say "Yeah..." Tsukasa said rubbing her neck.

"You knew?" Miyuki looked up at her.

"I had suspicions." Tsukasa looked away from her ""You fucking new?" Miyuki dropped her coffee as she stood up out of her chair "What was I going to say?" Tsukasa defended herself.

"You knew my man was was with that cow and you didn't do anything?!" Miyuki pushed her shoulder "I didn't know?" Tsukasa yelled back "Your an asshole, Tsukasa Hiiragi, a disloyal user. After all I did for you, you bitch, you fucking bitch." Miyuki began to lose herself "I'm sorry..." Tsukasa yelled "Screw you" Miyuki yelled louder as she began to cry "Alright, so you want me to deal with this right now?" Tsukasa grabbed her arm.

"No, just sit down." Miyuki pointed at the chair.

"No, I'm not going to stand here and have you call me disloyal. You might let some strange woman do your man, but I won't." Tsukasa looked at her with a very passionate stare "But...you did..." Miyuki studdered and sat back down in her chair.

"That was before I knew that you cared!" Tsukasa screamed as she grabbed Miyuki by the shoulders and shook her.

"You always were a hypocrite." Miyuki looked down at the floor again. Tsukasa began to walk out into the garage and opened the door to one of the cabs parked near the entrance.

"Tsukasa, wait, don't do anything stupid." Miyuki got up out of her seat and ran over to the passenger door of the cab. "Wait from me. Tell me your just blowing off some steam." Miyuki and Tsukasa got into the cab at the same time and Tsukasa pulled the car out to the depot.

"Your just going for a drive...your not going to do anything to Akira right? Don't do anything stupid..." Miyuki tried to convince her to stop the cab.

"Nothing as stupid as letting that bitch give it to Minoru." Tsukasa was hell bent on confronting Akira and wasn't going to let Miyuki talk her out of it.

"Hey, it happens, we have an open relationship. I do my thing he does his. Maybe next time I might watch them at it...urgh...to watch her sweaty back going up and down. I can't take it. How could he do this?" Miyuki asked "I knew you cared, I have to do this." She floored the accelerator.

They arried at Oni-chans about a minute later as they both walk into the bar.

A man staggering around yelling random thing was in Tsukasa way.

"Miso? Why have miso when you can ave riceballs?" The drunk man said as Tsukasa pushed him out of her way. "POTATOES!" The man yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Akira, I'd like a word with you." She saw Akira at the bar with two other men in black suits, who appeared to be her bodyguards.

"What are you doing here, did I summon you?" Akira said as she took a shot of vodka "I told you to stay away from Minoru. And now Miyuki is upset."

Tsukasa said as she pointed at Miyuki on the other side to the bar cowering in the corner.

"Oh Miyuki is upset." Akira said as she walked toward Miyuki. "Do you think I give a fuck, peasant?" Akira put her hand on Miyuki's shoulder and said "Hey bitch I hear your upset. Boo fucking hoo." she said antagonistically as he took Miyuki's glasses off of her face and threw them on the ground.

"No, I can't see anything without my glasses." Miyuki said as she felt around on the floor for them.

"Stay from her!" Tsukasa yelled

"I must be hearing things...I could have sworn for a minute that you told a star like me what to do. Did you hear that boys. Now get her." Akira walked out of the bar as two of her guards walked over to Tsukasa. One of them had a small pistol in his hand. She saw it and grabbed his arm. She twisted the gun backwards and pushed his finger down on the trigger firing it into the other mans chest. The man who was shot fell to the tile on the floor in front of the bar stools. Then she turned the gun back toward the man with the gun and firing two shots into his stomach. He soon fell to the floor covered in blood and died.

"Miyuki hurry up." Tsukasa took the gun with her before she picked up Miyuki's glasses and gave them back to her. She then pulled Miyuki out the front door of Oni-chans and they saw Akira getting into her blue four door car and drive away. Tsukasa and Miyuki both got into the cab and chased after her.

"Alright, shes running away, we win, lets go home." Miyuki said as she buckled her seat belt.

"I'm not walking away until this thing is finished." Tsukasa said as she saw Akira's car swerve past a Redwood cigarette truck and crash into a wooden fence bordering a shipping yard.

"It is finished, she's running. We won't see her again." Miyuki tried to stop Tsukasa as she parked the car behind Akira's wrecked one, and exited.

"She'll be back, the only thing that will keep her down is six feet of dirt." Tsukasa felt apprehensive as she walked from the car over toward Akira, who was standing by the water of the river and taunting Tsukasa.

"Fuck you, you think you can get away with killing me?" Akira yelled as she saw Tsukasa approach with her pistol drawn. "Hiyori thought of me as a sister. She will get revenge." Akira got louder as the thought of death rushed through her head. "Your nothing in this city, you'll be crushed." Tsukasa pointed the gun at Akira's head. "Little Tokyo is a small place, my friends will find you." Akira began to tremble as she anticipated death.

"We'll do fine." Tsukasa said as she got closer to Akira's face with the pistol. "Goodbye Akira..." Miyuki heard a loud bang as she exited the cab and ran over to see what she had feared would happen. She was Tsukasa with Akira on the ground dead.

"We're dead." Miyuki said as she stared in awe at Tsukasa.

"No, she's dead, we're fine." Tsukasa grabbed Akira's leg and started to drag her toward the water.

"Akira had powerful friends, so we're dead." Miyuki said nervously as she paced back and forth along the edge of the dock.

"We were dead if we didn't kill her." Tsukasa got the body about three feet from water when she stopped and sat down on the ground.

"I'd rather have had her kill me than Hiyori." Miyuki took a seat next to Tsukasa.

After a long pause and staring at the ground, Tsukasa finally spoke.

"...Do you know why I'm here?" Tsukasa said softly "No..." Miyuki said "It was ten years ago, there were fifteen of us, girls from the town. The enemy could not have known where we were unless someone betrayed us. There was blood everywhere, I was covered in it. It drove me crazy...." Tsukasa said as she stood up and started to pace back and forth. "Twelve people died that day, three escaped. I know the traitor was not me. So for the last ten years I've been searching for the others. I know one of them lives here in the city." Tsukasa stood there looking down at Miyuki "Why are you telling me this now?...Do you always get sentimental after you kill people?" Miyuki said as she stood up.

"You kept asking." Tsukasa said.

"Wonderful. Your here on some revenge mission for something that happened ten years ago. And you didn't care whos life you ruin on the way." Miyuki turned away from her "No..." Tsukasa retorted.

"What then?" Miyuki asked "I don't know what. I just want to know why thats all." Tsukasa sat down again.

They heard the sound of police sirens in the distance. Miyuki started to become frantic as she started to run away.

"Shit we should get out of here." She ran back to the cab.

"I'll get rid of the body." she dragged and pushed Akira's lifeless body into the river water, then ran back to the cab. She dropped Miyuki off at the depot before she went back to her apartment to rest. After all, it had been a rough morning.


	5. Lucky Channel Radio: Part 1

Tsukasa got home and turned on the radio beside her bed as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen to listen to it.

The announcer began the introduction to the show "He's still a dork. And people keep giving him jobs. Maybe they feel sorry for him. It's that wise-cracking dufus, Minoru! Only on Lucky Channel Radio.

"Alright, you're listening to Minoru Shiraishi, you know, it's called Lucky Channel 'cause it's, you know, sort of about me...you know...ah...like...like how I'm gonna someday get lucky and be like a millionaire in blue jeans...you know...a guitar kind of slung over my back...singing...singing about the struggles of...of being a blue-collar guy, 'cause, you know, this shows about everybody, no...not just of people with money, you know. Li...like this guy. Here's--here's a working-class guy on the street, street food kind of vendor guy." Minoru was pointing to a Mexican looking man selling hotdogs out of a cart. "Hey, how much is a hotdog cost, guy?" Minoru said.

"You on a radio show?" The vendor said with a thick Spanish accent.

"Yeah, you're on the radio. Tell us about how you live, uh, like piled eighteen high, uh, just to make it in Lucky City?" Minoru asked as he held the microphone to his mouth.

"Oh, first let me say hi to everybody. Juanita, how are you? How you doing? My friend Paul. He lives uptown. Hi, hello. I'm doing good. Selling hotdogs. I want to say hi to my kids. I want to say hi to everybody." Said the vendor

"Oh, my gosh. You people breed like rabbits. And stop spray tanning, you look like a Cheez-Nip. Listen, just give me the hotdog." Minoru said as he held out his hand for the hotdog.

"I wanna say hi also to my friend Paulito. I wanna say hi to the guys over at the delicatessen. They're always so nice to me." The vendor continued.

"Why are you...Listen! Why are you people so friendly?" Minoru asked

"Who...who people?" The vendor asked.

"You people. Where're you from?" Minoru asked.

"I'm from Central America. ... Hello?" The vendor said.

"I'm sorry...I'm...I'm stupefied. I can't really understand what you're saying. Could you...repeat that..." Minoru looked confused.

"You stupid?" The vendor asked.

"No. You gotta work on the English, a little." Minoru said.

"You stupid? Hey, you know what, man? You've got to work on the English. Hehe. We're a team, right? We're a comedy team." The vendor said.

"No. No. We're not a team. I am a television genius and you are so...so...I'm trying to expose the dailies. This is sort of like a radio documentary, like I'm exposing, you know...you know, how...how shitty your life is and...and now your...your father looked down on you one day and whatever dusty shit hole town you were in and said "son, someday you'll be huffing car fumes on a...on a shitty street corner selling food poisoning to celebrities like Minoru Shiraishi". Minoru said.

"Hey, guy. You think your father is proud of you? C'mon, man." The vendor said.

"Well, I mean, my father was, you know, kind of strangely silent my whole childhood which kinda explains a lot but...Listen! Dude, I'm trying to bring the media back to the people on the street corner, you know, on the radio, because I thought to myself 'Minoru, get back to what you know, get back to entertaining people, you know, sleeping with groupies who wear school girl uniforms... and...and...and with abnormally large breasts, you know..."

"What is this? Some anime?" The vendor said.

"No, I..." Minoru said.

"I'm also listening, guy, that your name is Minoru?" The vendor asked.

"Yes." Minoru said.

"You make fun of me and your name is Minoru? That's a clown name. Your a stupid clown. Heheh." The vendor laughed.

"Listen, I'm not a clown. Dude, I've been around. You...I...I...I used to do coke off a toilet seat, you know, I took payola, you know, I...I got paid to make nasty comments about people and e...e... everybody said I was really funny and that I was a great guy, you know, and deep down don't you feel like you've a deep dark secret you can't admit and the hell starts kinda rising up again inside and the--the lying and the deceit and, you know, and you look at your best friend and even though he...he's a guy, you know, you jus...you just wonder 'what if?' and...and, you know, and I mean..." Minoru couldn't find the right words to express himself.

"But I don't go spilling it on the streets like this to a hotdog guy. Right?" The vendor interrupted him and asked.

"I know there's this...quite a struggle, uh, being a hotdog vendor living eighteen people to one of those tiny rooms having to wire money back to shithole or wherever the fuck you're from. I understand. I'm from Japan." Minoru said as he knew he was offending the vendor.

"Hey, listen guy. You don't know my story. Alright?" The vendor said angrily.

"Yeah." Minoru said.

"My mother raised me. And my grandmother raised me." The vendor said.

"Right." Minoru said.

"But we would wake up every day and we had no money. We had no water." The vendor said.

"Uh huh." Minoru nodded.

"You know...you know what we used for water?" The vendor asked.

"Urine?... I don't know...What?" Minoru asked.

"Tears." The vendor replied.

"Tears?" Minoru asked.

"Yes. The tears of my family. That's what we had to drink 'cause we had no money." The vendor said.

"So you would milk your grandmother, like she's some kind of tearcow?" Minoru asked.

"You don't understand our culture, man." The vendor said.

"No, I don't. I see it on the television, you win all the fucking shitty singer competitions on TV 'cause 'oh, we've got passion'. Well, guess what I've got. Huh? I've got a convertible.

"Please, hippie." The vendor was extremely angry now.

"Hippie?!" Minoru yelled.

"Yes. Hippie." The vendor replied.

"Dude, you're a real prick. What's your...ohh, you're on the street selling food poisoning. You..." Minoru said.

"Listen, listen. These are good hotdogs, OK?" The vendor replied.

"Shut up!" Minoru said.

"No, no. Listen. You shut up." The vendor said.

"Dude, why don't I shove your fucking stupid face in the hotdog water, huh? How would you like that? I'll...I'll...let me give you a little bit of American history." Minoru grabbed the back of the vendor head and pushed his face into the water."OK?. To people like you. Let me grab the back of your fucking head and shove your stupid face into the fucking hotdog water. I am a fucking celebrity on the edge and I..." Minoru was cut off by the vendors pleas for help.

"Please don't do this!" The vendor begged.

"...I had it. Take it...how do you like America now, motherfucker! Yeah! That's right. God, I fucking...I feel alive again, you know, like a...like a man when you just grab the back of the head of another man and you just shove it right where you fucking...where you want it. Go! Yeahhh! That'll teach 'em. I'm a man!" Minoru yelled as he let go of the mans head as he passed out and fell onto the sidewalk.

"No, you're an asshole!" A man sticking the head out of the window of his apartment across the street yelled.

"Hey! Pipe down up there. Go back to beating up your fat wife." Minoru yelled.

"I will but, you'd better shut up or I'll come down and beat the shit out of you." The man in the apartment yelled back at Minoru.

"Hey, you know what? I think I'm gonna get a couple of blocks away from here. God. Why are the street vendors in this town such assholes, man? Alright, this is Minoru Shiraishi on Lucky Channel. It's in association with Redwood know, my sponsor. You know, speaking of foreigners, if we're going to get to the underbelly of this city, you know, we should take a cab ride." Minoru said as he hailed a cab. "Excuse me, taxi!" He yelled as a yellow taxi pulled up on the street corner. "Yeah, uh, take me to Uichi and Akihabara near Uptown Metro, please." Minoru said to the cabbie as he got in the car with the film crew. "So, riding in a cab it's...it's a serious Lucky City experience, you know, because these people, ah, drive for like eighteen hours straight and pee in soda bottles, you know, then they talk to their friends on cellphones in Jack-fuck-astan or wherever they're from and, ah, toss off, ah, but the immigrants, they...they bring the city alive, you know, them and the stock brokers. But you know, people say 'Minoru, are these p...'" Minoru was cut off from his speech by the cabbie.

"You are Minoru?! You are kidding me. I remember you. You used to be on the Lucky Channel with Akira-sama! You were so funny." The cab driver said with a thick middle eastern accent.

"Yeah, thanks...yeah, man. I was on Lucky Channel with that bitch of a coworker...and I'm coming back. I'm on the air now." Minoru said.

"You were funny for a while but what happened to you?" The cab driver asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Minoru asked.

"You turned into an annoying creep. All you talk about is how many woman you sleep with. You don't look like you've had any women in...ever." The cab driver responded.

"Please. OK? You know. I mean, since my divorce.

"Nobody wants to hear about your problems." The cab driver said bluntly

"Hey, dude, that's show business, OK? It's about reality these days, not entertainment. OK? 'Cause, I gotta tell you, once you've flown first class, you know, it sucks to take the bus again. That's why I got all these addictions." Minoru said.

"Bring back Akira-sama. She was funny." The cab driver said.

"Don't tell me how to do my show. And besides, she got her brains blown out the back of her head and is feeding fish at the bottom of the river now." Minoru was angry now so he spit on the floor of the cab. "Pewtoo! I spit in your cab!" Minoru yelled.

"Get out of my cab! I don't want washed-up celebrities in my cab." The man yelled as he pushed Minoru and his crew from the car.

"Washed up? Dude, I'm doing a new show! See you in hell, buddy." Minoru flipped off the cab driver as he sped off down the street.

"See you later, Loser!" The cab driver yelled back.

"Alright, this is Minoru Shiraishi. The station is called Lucky Channel. I should mention that we are sponsored by Redwood cigarettes. Ah, we are going to take a quick break. This is the Minoru on Lucky Channel." Minoru said as Tsukasa shut off the radio.

"Wow, I don't know what Miyuki sees in that weirdo." Tsukasa said. 


End file.
